


blind love

by mioozz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, Pikujean, Randomness, Sad, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioozz/pseuds/mioozz
Summary: if two never confessed, what are they? would they just wait until the end?
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 37





	blind love

**Author's Note:**

> a pikujean fic no one asked for lol

_"it's finally a peaceful world, huh."_  
the man said with a pleased voice. 

it has been 2 years since the rumbling had stopped. plenty died. sure, but we managed to save alot too.

  
sitting on top of the roof and as both sat under the stars .

 _"say, jean."_ the woman spoke. looking at the stars. with shining eyes.   
_"pieck? what is it?_ " he replied.  
glancing at the lady's stunning face.  
_"have you had your first love?"_ she asked. 

ah. first love. mikasa ackerman he thought.  
he knew he had no chance with her. he gave up. he reminisced the nostalgic feeling. times when his friends would tease him. 

  
_"jean? jean?"_  
he snapped back out of his thoughts.

 _"ah, first love, huh?.. well , how bout you?_ " his response. jean moved on . he promised he would not be in a one sided love relationship anymore. 

_"are you really trying to run away from my question? you idiot."_ the lady blurted out.

 _"well. me? i did, i once loved a man."_  
well, he's passed away. no way i can be in love with a corpse.

 _"ah, zeke? don't you love men who has beard?"_  
jean babbled. 

_"hell no. that guy has so much beard that it looked like his chin was hiding a dick or something."_ pieck replied with a chuckle.

 _"you have like a few months left, right?"_ jean said in a downhearted way. 

_"what is this? trying to act sad now huh?" pieck answered._

the atmosphere was gloomy and depressing.

_"look, a shooting star!"_

the two wished for one same thing and it was,

**_please return the love i gave you._ **

as months passed by, the power of pieck started to fade away too. her strength. energy. mostly lost.

she knew she was going to die. she knew she had to die . but not regretfully. 

after eulogies, speeches and passing of flowers on the grave. the burial turned to an end.

however, jean was sitting beside pieck's graveyard. 

_"hey pieck, do you remember?"_ the man said, with his elbows placed on his knees leaning his back on the graveyard. 

_"that time, you asked me. who was my first love? i could not answer you. because, i wanted another one to ask me that. and i could say that you were my first love. but i can't believe i am inlove with a deceased person."_ jean shed tears. 

_"pieck, you were amazing. the most amazing person i've ever seen. so brave. intelligent. and ethereal."_

the man looked dejected. trying to wipe his tears away. and smiled at his should've been future wife's grave.

 _"i really do like women with long black hair."_  
jean said and left a bouquet of flowers on the burial.

**Author's Note:**

> k bye shshhs thanks for reading ig


End file.
